dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Angel (Earth-Seven)
Earth-33 Citation? I think she was just disguised as someone there. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:57, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I think it's an assumption. After reading up on the Character at Wikipedia, and all the links from WP (especially Titans Tower), I think the best thing to do is to finish copying the rest of the article from Wikipedia, the first part that was left out, since there isn't enough information to distinguish between pre-IC and post-IC. They could be the same person, given that this one is physically identical to Donna Troy (New Earth) also. Then move the article to Donna Troy (Earth-7 Pre-Crisis) (to distinguish from the 52verse Earth-7). If and when more info becomes available, the post-Infinite Crisis version can be spun off from it. The Paradox 17:59, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Earth-Seven. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:03, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I know, I'm looking at it now. And Earth-7 is just a redirect to it, which is out of date (I'm working on it). If you look at the Titans Tower page linked above, you'll see a scan of the page that explicitly calls the Pre-Crisis home of Dark Angel/Donna Troy Earth-7. We may think of it as an inconvenient mistake, but it's just aPost-Crisis retcon of a Pre-Crisis universe. The Paradox 18:11, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Confusion? Isn't there a confusion between this version and Dark Angel (New Earth) ? This section "A year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Dark Angel appeared as the servant of the Monitors. She tested Supergirl to see if she was indeed the proper persona to exist in the current DC Universe. After the test Dark Angel told Supergirl that it was her job to prod and provoke questionable entities or anomalies, in order to ensure their veracity in the world. Believing Supergirl to be out of place in the timestream Dark Angel was about to erase Supergirl's existence but was stopped by one of the 52 Monitors before she could do so and was re-assigned to another unknown task." sounds like a summary of the New Earth one. Are they really two different characters ? -- Something0Something (Talk), 20:06, 25 October 2018 (UTC) :I've not read the comics of the one we've got listed as New Earth. It might be the same character. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:34, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ::The Essential WW Encyclopedia lists that as "a post-Infinite Crisis version with unknown origins" (not an exact quote). But we don't really make a distinction between pre- and post-IC, so I reckon it's the same? Or is anything about her background known? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:37, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Maybe there's a confusion and maaaaybe it is my fault. I read those issues in order to write accurate summaries. Neither Dark Angel nor the Monitor mentioned prior actions taken by the former, and since those pages were full of mistakes, I thought whoever listed the character appearances wrongly assumed that Dark Angel was a previously existent version. So I created the page for the New Earth version. I ignore whether that Dark Angel showed up again. She certainly wasn't ever seen in the Supergirl book again. Maybe she is the same character, but she never reveals her origins or mentions Donna Troy or other heroes or hints previous stories. I guess I may have done a mistake and she may be the same character, but I can't be sure. If an official encyclopedia lists the character as a version with unknown origins, maybe she is canonically different after all? MektonZ (talk) 20:59, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Full text. Tilt your head, I couldn't be arsed to rotate. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:11, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::I checked Supergirl Vol 5 18 and I have to amend my prior statement. When the Monitor explains Dark Angel's mission, silhouettes of Donna Troy, Nightwing and Kyle Rainer are seen in the background. Given that text, I'm now inclined to believe she is the same character and I'm in favor of moving the useful bits to her page and cutting this.MektonZ (talk) 06:17, October 26, 2018 (UTC)